Event Page Blank
Introduction Operation Halcyon is War Commander's 00th '[[Special Event|'Special Even't]]. As with previous events, Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly difficult stages of battle against a Rogue Faction. For each successful stage completed the Player is awarded Event Experience Points which may be used to purchase Special Units that are otherwise not obtainable. Link to Official Kixeye Forum Post on Event : Event Information New Event Prizes '''The new Units being introduced to the ''Event Shop in Operation Halcyon are as follows: Units unavailable this Event: Unit, Unit and Unit. Basic Play Information *''ADJUST FOR EACH EVENT'' *'Each Player will have a Special Rogue Faction Base adjacent to their own base. ' This Rogue base may only be attacked by the player who's is attached to it. *'To complete each Standard Stage the player must fully destroy the Rogue Base. ' This means all structures must be completely destroyed. The player may take as much time to do this as is needed with no restrictions on the amount of times they may start and stop an attack *'Special Objective Waves. '''Some waves will have special objective' which must be completed in order to advance to the next Wave. No extra XP is awarded for completing the Special Objective. The Special Objective is described the following way by Kixeye: *'The Special Units may be purchased during the event. '''As the player acquires XP they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the event, chose to spend it on one of the new Units in the Event Shop. Also available in the Event Shop are all past Event Units with the exception of the Units form the Event that immediately preceded this one, Operation: Archangel. *'The Event ends in one of two ways for a Player. First, if the''' Official Event Clock''' expires. The event runs for a limited time of 5 days after which time the Special Rogue Base will be removed from the map. Second, the Player reaches a Stage that he or she can not defeat thus forcing them to resign from the Event. Additional Information * ADJUST FOR EACH EVENT * This is Sasha Kalashnikov third solo Special Event as antagonist. Her previous two solo Special Events being: Operation: Red Sky '& 'Operation: Red Swarm. She also participated in Operation: Red Storm with her father Sergei Kalashnikov. * Starting at the completion of Wave 15 the player receives 20,000 Thorium. From there every wave adds 1,000 additonal Thorium. Wave 16 = 21,000, Wave 17 = 22,000 Thorium and so on. * This is the first event to give out Thorium for the completion of waves. (Note: The Thorium is not always listed on the end resource card, bug) *Halcyon is the second event with a Progressive Event XP Award. The Player receives 200 XP for the first wave. Then for each wave completed after the Event XP Award is increased by 20 to 30 XP until the maximum 1300 eXP per wave is reached at Wave 40. *Unlike in Archangel 'where the occasional Secondary Objective (Destroy Helipad), if completed, would give the player extra XP, The Secondary Objective in Halcyon does not give extra XP and furthermore it must be completed in order to move on to the next wave. *This is the first Event to offer a Schematic as a prize. Schematic's allow the player to Customize an additional Unit Type in the [[Workshop |'Workshop '''to]] the ones already available, in this case it adds the Gatling Truck. *Extraction Waves (for waves 1 - 25): 3, 6, 9,12, 15, 17, 20, 23 & 25. *'''Wave eXP Milestones ( Completed Waves ): **Wave 06 (1,500 eXP) = Attack Dog - The cheapest Prize. **Wave 15 (5,370 eXP) = Waves start to give Thorium '( 20,000 +1000 each wave) **Wave 20 (8,570 eXP) = Waves give 'Thorium '''(25,000 +100 each wave) **Wave 22 (10,060 eXP) = Elite Razorback.' **Wave 30 (17,220 eXP) = Waves are 1000 XP+ **Wave 30 (17,220 eXP) = 'Thorium increases each wave +250. **Wave 33 (20,400 eXP) = 'Halcyon ' **Wave 40 (28,870 eXP) = Max eXP reached at 1300 per wave. No further eXP increases. **Wave 44 (34,070 eXP) = Gatling Truck Schematic *'''Start Time For Each Sector: **Sectors 000-049: 09:00am PDT **Sectors 050-099: 09:30am PDT **Sectors 100-149: 10:00am PDT **Sectors 100-149: 10:00am PDT **Sectors 150-199: 10:30am PDT **Sectors''' 200-249': 11:00am PDT **Sectors '''250-299': 11:30am PDT **Sectors 300-349: 12:00pm PDT **Sectors''' 350-399': 12:30pm PDT **Sectors '''400+:' 1:00pm PDT Quotes Gallery The image has been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. ophalcyon0002.png|Bonus Instructions Video Category:Blank Pages